DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME
by iloveanime059
Summary: ROY MAKES A BET TO GO OUT WITH EDWARD FOR ONE NIGHT A SLEEP WITH HIM. WILL ROY TELL EDWARD BEFORE HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE LITTLE BET


disclaimer: I don't own Full metal alchemist.

ROY: I don't know what's wrong with me, every time I see him I just want to grab him. its bad enough that I haven't bed any woman in days because all I see is his face. I cant take this.

(ed walks into mustang office to give hi his report)

ED: every time I go into that bastard office he looks like he wants to kill me. always staring daggers into my back, I can feel it.

ROY: Ed I need to talk to you. (what wrong with me for I second I taught I saw hope/disappointment in his eyes.)

ED:when he said he needs to talk to me I taught he was going to tell me he likes me. but who am I kidding, that will never happen).

what is it bastard I need to get back to al

ROY: I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?.(said Roy nervously )

ED: umm(oh my gate is this really happening) yes I will go out with you.

ROY: why am I getting all exited, this is a bet I am just doing this the money(then why does this feel like more than a bet.

**6:30 in the night**

ED: Roy is coming to pick me up in a couple minutes I need to double check

ROY: I arrive at Edwards home and for the first time I feel nervous.

**ding dong**

ED: that probably him

AL: you look fine brother just relax

ED: thanks all see you later. (blushing) or not

ROY: when Ed came outside he looked fantastic, (my heart is going crazy).

ED: he took me a fancy restaurant and I felt special even thought I know I'm not the first.(depressed). that's right Roy has brought many more people her.

ROY: I glance down and see ED depressed and it didn't feel good. so I held his hand . expecting him to push away. but he holds back

**after dinner( Roy driving to his house and parks in the drive-way.)**

ED: dinner was great and I was even more in love with him. I don't know if he felt the same but I wish he would.

ROY: this was the best dinner I ever had and I want to have more with him.( but I need to tell him about the bet)

ED: Roy looks nervous and I am scared he will tell me that he doesn't like me and the was a disaster.

ROY: Edward I have to tell you something. and I don't want you to get mad.(my heart is beating fast and I don't want to loose him. why did I agree to this. Ed please don't hate me for this.

ED: ( I don't want to hear it. I have to make him see that I can make him happy).

**_Ed climb over the seat and starts kissing Roy. Roy starts kissing him back. _****_(lets just say that they didn't make it into the house.) _**

**THE NEXT DAY ED WAS GOING TO ROYS OFFICE WHEN HE HEARD SOME OF ROY'S CREW TALKING**

jean: so do you think they did it

Riza: i don't think you guys should have made that bet.

ED: ( I wonder what bet they are talking about)

Brenda: we aren't the ones that made it

havoc: yeah it was Roy.

riza: so what exactly was the ideal of this bet

Brenda: that Roy could get Ed to go out with him for one day. and sleep with him.

ED:( starts crying). so he never felt anything for me he was just doing a bet. he himself made.

**E****d storms into mustang office( crying and angry)**

ROY: Ed what's wrong( I don't liked to see him cry)

R_**oy looked like he hadn't sleep in days. his eyes were blood shot and his hair was messy.**_

ED: (I want to hold him right not and ask what's wrong but I just found out the man I love doesn't even like me.)

ROY:(I came up to him and hugged him but he pushed me away. that hurts so bad.)

ED: don't touch me you lying bastard.

ROY: Ed what did I do.

ED: don't play dumb with me you didn't even want to go out ww..ith me. (sob)

ROY: Ed of course I did what makes up thing that. ( HE STARTED TO PANICK0

ED: liar I heard your crew talking. Roy mustang I hate you. and I never want to see you again. **I HATE YOU.**

ROY: (it just felt like some one just stab me in the heart and left me to die.)

**R****oy started to run after Ed**

**BOTH: **Edward wait I can explain please. (Ed keeps running). love you and nobody else and I knew it before I asked you out. I just didn't have the confidence to tell you. that's why I made the bet. I taught I could use it has an excuse to hide my feeling. but last night made me realize that I cant hide it anymore.

**E****d stops**** running and Roy catches up to him. **

ROY: can we go somewhere to talk.

ED: (TEARY-EYED) YE..SSS

**ON THE ROOF**

ROY: I wanted to tell you last night but you just started kissing me and I didn't want to stop.

ED: (blushing) Roy I loved you since I first met you. and when I got AL'S body back I felt like I can finally tell you how I felt. so when you asked me out I taught that my loved will finally be returned. and last night for the first time I didn't feel like a freak. and Roy I gave it my all. but you didn't feel the same.(starts crying again). no one else has made me cry but you. and I don't want to cry again Roy. I don't want you to feel that way anymore.(hugs Roy).

ROY: (silently crying while holding Ed) I don't want you to leave me because of my stupid mistake. give me another chance.

ED: I cant Roy I cant.(CRYING HARDER) pulls away from Roy. even thought it was one night. I felt like we were together for an eternity. GOOD BYE ROY.

**Edward runs away and Roy breaks down and cry.**

** ONE MONTH LATER**

**ED: WENT TO RENSEMBOL FOR A MONTH AND COOLED DOWN**

**ROY: TOOK SOME TIME OFF WORK AND WAITED FOR ED TO COME BACK. HE DIDNT GET MUCH SLEEP. **

**ding don ding dong**

ROY: (looked like he saw a ghost) ED he starts to cry and hugs him

ED: (starts crying) can we talk

ROY: come in please(whisper in hoarse voice)

ED: Roy I had a lot of time to think and in those time I could not live without out you. and i wanted to see if we could start over. but take it slow.

ROY: I would like that very much(embrace Ed) I missed you.

ED:I missed you too( starts to cry)

**TWON YEARS LATER**

**ED: Roy and I are going out for our second anniversary I am so happy.**

**ROY: tonight I will pop the question.**

ED: this is the restaurant that we went to for our first date.

ROY: i wanted us to relive the best moment for us.

ED: (blushing) yeah

ROY: ED

ED: yes

ROY:(Roy goes down on his knee)

ED: (gasp) Roy (teary eyed)

ROY: EDWARD will; you do me the honor of being the happiness man a live and marry me.

ED: oh gate Roy a thousand time yes.

_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**_

_**please comment on how you felt about it**_

_**and tell me what I can do to make it better.**_

_**my next story will be NARUTO AND KAKKASHI.**_

_**feel free to give me ideas. THANK UOU**_


End file.
